Raven VS Sasuke Uchiha
Death Battle.JPG|Ocarknotin's TN Emos.png|The sayian jedi's version! Description Teen Titans VS Naruto! Which edgy main character will win this fight? (And I will only be using Teen Titans series Raven, not comics because then that would be unfair) Interlude https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7w-_F_VgMY Wiz: Well me and Boomstick are out of ideas, so were making random edgelords fight to the death. Boomstick: Like Raven, the most powerful member of the Teen Titans. Wiz: And Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki's best friend and rival. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons and skills to find out, who would win, a Death Battle. Raven https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7LkUGvkXjH0 Wiz: Many years ago, a woman named Arella was said to be the bride of a man named Trigon. However, not long after, Arella was abandoned by Trigon. Boomstick: Well.. I can see why. She doesn't really look like someone you'd wanna ba- Wiz: BOOMSTICK Boomstick: Oh yea, we have kids reading apparently. Sorry. Wiz: Anyways, after being abandoned, Arella was tempted on suicide. Boomstick: Even when she had the baby. At least let the baby become a strong person one day... Wiz: However, in an inter dimensional world created by a group of pacifist disciples, named the Azarath, Arella has given birth to a new young woman who would grow up to be one of the strongest members in the Teen Titans. Boomstick: Raven! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=46WAsRPqKjE Wiz: Raven is the daughter of Trigon so it kinda makes sense she would be a magic user. With these abilities she can use attacks such as... Boomstick: Shadow control. Kinda like Shikamaru from Naruto! But doesn't posess said character. What a bummer. Wiz: With Shadow control she can create clones of herself, create mini projectiles, and much more. Boomstick: She also has telekinesis. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QMNi2Jjd2yQ Wiz: Raven is a master of telekinesis, using it all the time. Boomstick: She usually uses it when Robin is performing a shit show on stage to make him stop being so annoying. Wouldn't blame her one bit honestly.. Wiz: She can also create force fields for a short period of time. Good defensive move from upcoming attacks. Boomstiick: She can also teleport! This girl is somethin' else. Wiz: She also has the ability to fly, using it a lot during saving the world with the other heroes. Boomstick: She also has thousands of spells that we can't really cover every single one. Wiz: She also has a healing ability which she uses during necessary situations. Boomstick: However her main spell by far, is Azarath Metrion Zinthos. I had to google that like 5 times to see if I was spelling that correctly. So if I am still somehow wrong please don't hate in the comments, I am just an idiot ok? Ok. Wiz: Anyways, Azarath Metrion Zinthos is a simple lazer attack, but godamn this move is powerful. Boomstick: However, Raven has serious anger problems sometimes. When she gets full on pissed, she goes insane and uses her demonic mode. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-OzB6naQGEs Wiz: With her demonic mode increased, she has insane ammounts of strength, insane speed, and more durability. Boomstick: Yet, if she must, she will go White Raven. Wiz: White Raven is just god compared to the rest of the Teen Titans. It's extremely powerful, and really fast, being at least large planet level powerful. Boomstick: She's been able to save the Teen Titans from massive destruction all by herself, defeated Slade and other various baddies, and even defeated her father, Trigon. Wiz: However, her rage may seem like it's an advantage, it came sometimes be a disadvantage, getting away a lot of times in her combat. Boomstick: But no matter what, Raven will always be the most powerful Teen Titan. Raven: There are places in my mind... No one... Should ever go. Sasuke https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qv7btgqaAGc Wiz: When a boy named Sasuke Uchiha was just a young child, he was part of the Uchiha clan. Bomstick: The Uchiha clan was kind've a weird one honestly. People murder each other and stuff for no apparent reason. Wiz: Anyways, Sasuke was a happy boy being raised by Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. Boomstick: Fugaku kinda sounds like fu- eh on second thought you can probably already tell where I'm going with this. Wiz: Sasuke also had an older brother named Itachi, which was an ordinary brother. Boomstick: Yea, the ones that are a dick to you. I remember the time when Mama Boomstick saw me getting beaten by my brother.. good times... Where were we again? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZeyNVms7jw Wiz: However one day when Sasuke was going to join his new academy, called the konaha ninja academy. He wanted his big brother and family to come. Boomstick: However his father said that Itachi could not come. He had a mission that was needed to be done. Wiz: If you don't undertsand, the Naruto universe is filled with ninja, and when you become one, you have to do all these sorts of different missions. Boomstick: Like walking an old lady over the street. That is a sure challenging one... Wiz: But Itachi really wanted to come, and cancelled the mission. Boomstick: Wish I could do that when I was in school... Wiz: After the day that his family came, he started going to the academy everday. Boomstick: But one day when Sasuke went to the academy, and was about to come home.. Wiz: Itachi murdered his entire family. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQQ6QBmRAFA Boomstick: Jesus Christ! Wiz: After he found this out, Sasuke seeked revenge on his brother. He knew he was the only one... to kill Itachi. Boomstick: Sasuke Uchiha is part of a team known as team 7. It has 3 other members, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. Wiz: In this team they do various missions, like the example Boomstick said earlier. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKCaqDZFJ7o Boomstick: Sasuke has multiple fire jutsu, but his favorite one is by far the Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. Wiz: This is a fireball move, kinda obvious by the name. Boomstick: He also has the Chidori, which is a lightning move. Wiz: Then there's the Kirin, which is like a giant beast made of lightning. Boomstick: The Amateratsu, a little flame attack. Wiz: The Sharingan, which copies any attack his opponent uses. Boomstick: However if none of these attacks work against his opponent, he has the Susanoo. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D4v3xvUY4dM Wiz: The Susanoo is a giant ass beast which is more powerful than normal Sasuke, and a lot more durable. Boomstick: Sasuke also can use his other previous techniques against his opponent in Susanoo form. Wiz: And Sasuke can go even further if he needs to, in his Six Paths Sage Mode. Boomstick: In this mode, Sasuke can combine techniques such as Amateratsu and Fire Style attacks. Wiz: Sasuke may seem powerful, however he does have a small weakness. It's that he is somewhat overconfident, and that may get in the way. Boomstick: But no matter what, Sasuke is still the strongest Uchiha out there. Sasuke: For me revenge is everything... Failure is nothing. Pre-Death Battle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7w-_F_VgMY Wiz: Alright all the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BAAAAAAAATLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Death Battle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Nb_5QZYw1A Sasuke was walking through a forest, minding his own business. He was sent on a mission, and was coming back from it. He has been gone for 3 days. Sasuke: *sigh* Sasuke has been walking through the forest for a few minutes, thinking he's been here already. He then see's a figure. It was Raven! Sasuke: Uh, do you know a way to the village? *music stops* Raven: Wait a second... You look familiar... You've been causing harm to the city! You are coming with me, now! Sasuke: Wh- What? Raven: Don't play games on me! Come with me now or I won't be so friendly. Sasuke: Fine.. If you insist. Sasuke quickly gets in a fighting pose and so does Raven. Sasuke: If you helped me out then maybe this wouldn't be so hard... FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZhFhiHzkkV4 Sasuke quickly pulls out and throws a kunai, but Raven users her telekinesis to destroy it. Sasuke then runs quickly after Raven and kicks her in the air and shoots a fire ball at her. Raven, about to fall, lands on her feet. Raven: Azarath Metrion Zinthos! A beam fires after Sasuke, which he quickly blocks. Sasuke: Chidori! Sasuke runs after Raven with a lightning hand, however Raven uses her telekinesis and holds Sasuke in place. She then kicks Sasuke away from her. Raven: You seem powerful.. But can you handle this? Raven then goes into her demonic mode. Raven dashes torwards Sasuke and grabs him. Raven: You can have fun.. in heaven! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E8oFiJgsyEc Sasuke: NO! Sasuke then uses his Amateratsu in Raven's power. Raven: But how? Sasuke: SHARINGAN! All of a sudden, Sasuke's eyes turn red. Sasuke then charges up a Chidori and attacks Raven. Raven: Ugh, I'll need to try... harder... Sasuke: Take this. KIRIN! Sasuke summons a giant beast named Kirin. Raven: What in gods name is that? Sasuke: With the thunder clap. The beast summons a giant beam and Raven is sent flying. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MR6pUblQgsA Raven quickly gets up and sees the Susanoo. Sasuke: BURN OUT! Raven quickly flies up in the air and uses the power of Azarath. However, nothing seems to work. Raven: I didn't want to do this but... If I must I will! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJ_SY-lKZgI Raven then transforms into White Raven. Sasuke tries to combine Amateratsu and FireStyle, but Raven was too quick and kicks Sasuke. Raven: Now take this! Raven creates a giant storm with Azarath. Sasuke: This can't... Be the end... Raven: Die. The storm of Azarath come down to Sasuke and the shadows destroy the forest. Raven: He's... gone... I didn't want to end that guy so brutally. Sasuke: Hmph. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mqq_-ixMHi0 Raven: How? Sasuke goes into Six Paths Sage Mode. Sasuke: Easy. When you thought you could easily kill me and the Susanoo with a simple technique like that, little did you know it was a Subsitution Jutsu. But now, it seems like I need to end you. Sasuke then runs quickly to Raven and grabs her. He then throws her in the air. Sasuke: AMATERATSU! Raven then bursts into flames and turns into ashes. Sasuke: Too bad I had to do that... K.O.! Results https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0k3onazsn_Q Boomstick: Holy shit! I never knew that he was that powerful! Wiz: Yes, Raven may be more durable, however Sasuke has been through a lot more. Boomstick: Such as defeating Obito, Kaguya, and being able to defeat Naruto once! Wiz: Some of you may say "Well what about to Curse Mark, wouldn't that hold down his Chakra and energy?". Well, Sasuke has since been able to control the Curse Mark, and it doesn't really ever get in the way. Boomstick: Plus, Trigon may be insane, but Madara Uchiha and Obito Uchiha is enough to give him the win in feats. Wiz: And we didn't use the comics, so don't think that Raven would be able to win from taking hits from the likes of Black Adam. Boomstick: Guess you could say that this was Sasukes nindo, his ninja way! This doesn't work cuz this isn't Naruto. Dammit. Wiz: The winner, is Sasuke Uchiha. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles